Harvey and the Railway Inspectors
Harvey and the Railway Inspectors is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season. Plot Harvey is a crane engine who works at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. He is strong and with his booming voice, not job is too big for him when it comes to lifting engines, coaches, and freight cars back onto the tracks. But one morning, the way Spencer was talking, you might have thought that I said this for a different reason. "We have Rocky, Jerome and Judy!" said Spencer. "What's the use for Harvey?" Spencer was working on the main line with Gordon, Henry and Murdoch. Gordon disagreed with Spencer. "But he's useful!", said Gordon. "He resuced Percy too!". "I still don't think he's needed!", said Spencer. "Like James said. He's just Cranky on wheels!". Little did they know that Harvey was listening. This made him upset. He spoke to Sir Topham Hatt that afternoon. "Not needed indeed! We'll straighten this out once and for all!" he boomed. "This is not the first time he has bad-mouthed another engine. I say, we will hold a contest to prove your strength!" Harvey felt better. That night the show was on at Brendam Docks. Cameramen from the BBC television station were there. The announcer shouted "Welcome to The World's Strongest Crane!. The popular game show where drivers can come up and show off their cranes. Introducing the railway inspector judges; Sodor Railway Engine driver, Gilbert Perkins!" Mr. Perkins waved to the audience. "Next up is Mr. Ivo Hugh, the former Chief Mechanical Engineer of the Skarloey Railway !" Mr. Hugh did a little dance and the children laughed. "Next up is American railroad engineer, Billy Twofeathers". "Good evening all", said Billy Twofeathers. The announcer continued on. "Last but not least is the head of the North Western Railway, Sir Bertram Topham Hatt, the Fat Controller!". Sir Topham Hatt took off his hat and bowed. Our contestants are, Cranky the Crane, Rocky the Mobile Crane, Harvey the Crane Engine, and Butch the Magnetic Tow Truck. All of the contestants are in their proper places. LET'S GET READY TO LIFT!!!!" The first act happened and it was Butch's turn. Harold flew by and dropped an old Rover 80 into the sea. Luckily the water was shallow enough that the workmen put a ramp down into the water to it would be easy to pull out of the sea. Butch's red light came on and Butch backed up and with all the strength he had, he pulled the car out of the sea. "Yes! I did it!" said Butch. The show continued on. With the help of some spoiled diesel fuel, Boco did a fake breakdown and Rocky lifted him onto a nearby flatbed. "Take me to the Dieselworks later so I can get this stuff out of me! I'm starting to feel a bit funny in my tank" he whispered to Rocky. Cranky lifted a container of two USDM Rolls Royces onto the ship to send to America. Finally it was Harvey's turn. Percy came along and did a reenactment of his former accidents. Using some old coal trucks that were about to be scrapped anyway, he pushed himself along with the trucks off of the rails. Harvey was nervous. He felt that he was going to only humilate himself. However, after the act was over, everyone including the judges cheered. "Terrific!" said Mr. Perkins. "Not bad!" put in Mr. Hugh. "Not bad at all!" "You've done a bang up job!" said Billy Twofeathers. "You are all Really Useful Engines!" finished Sir Topham Hatt. "I cannot help but to say that I think I will keep you all on this railway. You're clearly ALL reliable!". That night, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Spencer. "Please, stop all this rudeness toward Harvey!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "It's unnecessary. He's proven himself tonight to be A Really Useful Engine!" "Yes Sir!" replied Spencer. "Sorry Harvey! You are a strong engine!" "And don't you forget it!" joked Harvey. All the engines laughed. Characters * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Hugh * Mr. Perkins * Billy Twofeathers * * * * Harold * Cranky * Rocky * * Trivia * This episode parodies the game shows that you would see on Fox and other public television stations. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Brandon10002's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes